Candyman and The myth
Candyman the myth and his Legend Candyman was once a human being His name was Daniel Robitite and his father was a famous shoe maker but life wasn't easy for Daniel and his father they were treated good but still like invisable people that didn't exist in white society because of the color of their skin and because they were from africa. He was a african american man that was born in new orleans in the early 1800's. He was once a nice kind man that cared about people and he was a painter he had a gift his only sadly mistake was falling love and getting a woman named Coraline pregnant. Caroline's father was a very mean racist man he was so racist that he had a evilness for Daniel that when he found out their relationship, how he got it on with caroline and got her pregnant He got a scary mean mob of white people from a bad area in new orleans and went to where Daniel was at the time and chased him out of his property all the way out of town towards the country through cornfields and rivers and evenually the mob catched up with Daniel sadly and they threw him to the ground and then they became very loud and started to scare daniel. They ripped his shirt off leaving him with just a naked bare body with pants on. They then showed Daniel a rusty bladed saw and started to chop of his right hand and his right hand fell to the ground, Daniel was yelling and screaming saying help me somebody help me I'm being abused by crazy people but nobody listened or came for him. After sawing of his right hand. They took a sponge that had honey on it and they started to rub all over Daniel's naked body. One little boy mentioned that the honey tasted like candy and he said the word candyman, then a lady started to say candyman then they all started to yell candyman and started to make a riot, the lady said sweets to the sweets which became a spoken verse of candyman's terror. Then they all got scared and saw a round of bees coming towards them and the bees all went to Daniel got on him and they started to sting him leaving their stings in his skin. Daniel by now was excausted and tired. Then the mob left and then a couple of hours later they came back but Daniel was still alive but he was almost dead. Caroline started running towards the mob and saying no no but nobody listened to her. Then Coraline's father came over Daniel with a mirror and said look at you now she'll never love you ever again. Then Daniel said candyman into the mirror and then he died. Then Caroline took the mirror out her father's hand and about to cry she looked at the mirror and say Daniel's face then she started to sob badly. Then everybody went home but what didn't know was that Daniel came back for revenge and cursed all of them. They all evenually became sick and possibly Daniel as Candyman now killed all of them witth his hook to get his freedom. Coraline his lover evenually gave birth to her and Daniel's daughter Isobel and she raised her in a good life at Daniel's birth home and she kept of Daniel's paintings for memories and she also kept the mirror so that she could talk to Daniel. Once after Daniel Robitite died he came back as a spirit and a demon to kill human beings that dare to say his name in the mirror in the dark times. All of his killings were successful. He did these actions because he wanted to get revenge for the horror and terror he had to endure in his life. He would evenually start haunting and ruining people's lives like helen lyle that was once a journalist in chicago but said candyman's name five times in the mirror so she in return turned into a other candyman which in her case was a female candyman that she turned into. She litterly started killing people that said her name five times in the mirror in the dark and she also was successful with killing her victims like Candyman. She would appear in the mirror with a hook, white burned hair and a blue hospital woman's nightgown. Candyman always wanted another woman to be with forever and he would try and get woman to killl themselves and be with him forever but it never worked because they were always smart and catious about him around them. But he got helen lyle to be his woman. He has a lot of powers like flying and appearing in real life as a human being to other humans. He never dies and he lives forever. If someone hurts his skin or injuires him his body will fix it and he will look good as new again to the human that tried to hurt him. He 6 feet tall 5 inches standing up tall on the ground. He has short black curly hair and has brown eyes and he has brown skin. But remember don't ever say his name five times in the mirror in the dark or else he will come and take your life and you don't want that do you no I didn't think so. For more candyman fun visit the candyman official fan website at https://mollyword.wixsite.com/the-candyman-trilogy